Mario Circuit (GBA)
Mario Circuit is the first track in the Flower Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit and the second track of the Shell Cup in Mario Kart 8. The course contains winding paths such as a hairpin bend or a curling path found before the home stretch. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Baby Mario riding a Yoshi Bike with Standard tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit It is a fairly simple course, with grass lining the track and coins scattered around. It contains winding paths, however, such as a hairpin bend or a curling path found before the home stretch. Towards the end, players may opt to swerve a little bit off-course and take a Boost Pad, allowing themselves the reward of several coins and a quick blast towards the finish. Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe Mario Circuit returns in ''Mario Kart 8 as a retro course in the Shell Cup. The track is almost the same, if not for a graphical update and the track's hairpin lifted to a 45° angle using hydraulic lifts, therefore made into an anti-gravitational section. It now features a starting banner with black-and-white tires around the posts, various stacked tires, and advertisements, and huts both filled with Toad and Yoshi spectators and oil cans. There are also oil slicks that the players must avoid, similar to the original Super Mario Kart Mario Circuit tracks. Shortcuts *It is possible to cut through the first corner with a Mushroom. *After exiting the anti-gravity section, the player may keep an eye on the left for a ramp behind some trees. A Mushroom is needed to reach the ramp without slowing down. *When approaching the last turn, the player can use a Mushroom to skip most of the turn. Trivia! *This is the first track titled "Mario Circuit" in the Mario Kart series, as Super Mario Kart had more than one Mario Circuit, while Mario Kart 64 had Mario Raceway. *In the Mario Kart 8 version of the track preview, the U-turn is seen being lifted up into position by Ultra Hands (also known as Ultra Arms). On the ground where the U-turn originally was were many Brick Blocks and Used Blocks. *If you jump, and while in midair hit one of the cones and then land into the oil, the oil particles will not show. Gallery ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mkscmariocircuit.png|A good view of the starting line. MarioCircuitSS.PNG|Mario in 3rd place. MarioCircuitMKSC.png|Mario near a turn. Mkgba.jpg|Mario at the last place. Mario Kart 8/ ''Deluxe MK8-_GBA_Mario_Circuit.png|The track's icon. MK8 Block Course with U 2.png|Yoshi, Toad, and Baby Luigi racing on the anti-gravity section of the track's appearance in Mario Kart 8. LudwigDrifting.jpg|Ludwig drifting on the course. Cones_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. de:Marios Piste (GBA) Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Shell Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Circuit Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Circuits